A Night at The Gala
by Piwi-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - L'appareil photo de Colin Creevey saisit plus que ce dernier aurait pu espérer. One-shot. SS/HP. Slash.


**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**Iago96**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez un lien vers son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que vers ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta** : _**Julielal **_qui a eu l'amabilité de relire ma traduction !

* * *

**A Night at the Gala**

**- - -**

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? »_, pensa Harry de façon morose alors qu'il regardait les couples qui dansaient aux alentours. _« Ah oui, Kinglsey me l'a ordonné. »_

L'Auror Harry Potter, faisant également partie des invités d'honneur, avait été informé qu'il devait assister au Gala Annuel organisé par le Ministère en l'honneur de la défaite de Voldemort l'année précédente. Son supérieur hiérarchique gardait aussi un œil sur lui afin de l'empêcher de s'échapper. Le seul point positif était que Minerva McGonagall avait obligé Severus Snape à s'y rendre lui aussi.

Harry s'était réconcilié avec son ancien professeur après avoir découvert que c'était Snape qui les avait informés des plans de Voldemort, sous les instructions de Dumbledore. Ils étaient tous deux les hommes de Dumbledore, jusqu'au bout. Au fil du temps ils avaient réussi à développer une amitié, à la surprise de beaucoup de monde.

Après avoir décliné encore une autre invitation à danser, cette fois de la part d'une jeune sorcière plutôt jolie, Harry, reconnaissant, prit place à table alors que le dîner était servi.

Un reflet noir le fit regarder en direction de la personne assise à côté de lui. C'était Snape.

« Severus », salua cordialement Harry.

« Harry », réciproqua Severus d'un signe de la tête.

« Je vois que Minerva vous a traîné à ce fichu gala de la même façon que Kingsley l'a fait avec moi. »

Snape bougonna à voix basse : « En effet. Je pouvais difficilement dire non, n'est-ce pas. Vous étiez plutôt catégorique sur le fait de ne pas y participer et pourtant ce vieil Auror a réussi à vous convaincre. »

« Me convaincre ! Il m'a stupefixé et m'a envoyé chez Hermione pour qu'elle m'habille ! », s'exclama Harry avec horreur.

Cette fois le Maître des Potions grogna un peu plus bruyamment. Cette petite effrontée de Granger était certainement une force de la nature à ne pas négliger. Il la repéra en train de danser avec son fiancé, Ron Weasley. Elle grimaça encore une fois lorsque son partenaire marcha sur ses orteils.

« Je crois qu'elle endure une torture convenable pour ses crimes », commenta-t-il sèchement en indiquant leur direction d'un mouvement de tête.

Harry suivit son regard et gloussa.

« Ron n'a jamais appris à danser. »

Severus arqua un sourcil.

« Et vous ? »

Harry fit mine de lancer un regard noir ; « Hé ! Je vous ferai remarquer que je ne suis pas un si mauvais danseur que ça. »

« Cela explique pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore mis le pied sur la piste de danse ce soir. Même si vous avez eu bon nombre de propositions. »

La nature sarcastique de Severus était quelque chose que Harry avait appris à apprécier avec l'âge.

« Je ne veux pas danser avec eux, un point c'est tout », admit Harry. Son visage se décomposa soudainement, « Oh non ! Colin me sourit à nouveau. »

Severus se tourna afin de regarder derrière lui et localisa l'ancien élève de Poudlard avec son omniprésent appareil photo qui s'approchait d'eux. Il réprima un grognement.

« Salut, Harry ! Tu t'amuses bien ? Est-ce que je peux prendre une photo de toi et du professeur ? », demanda le Gryffondor avec excitation.

Harry soupira intérieurement. Colin n'avait vraiment pas changé, il lui vouait toujours un culte.

« Une seule photo, Colin. »

Severus et Harry se mirent devant l'appareil photo ; Harry fit un sourire digne de Lockart et Snape demeura simplement stoïque comme à son habitude. Le flash partit.

« Merci, Harry. »

« Au revoir, Colin », s'efforça de dire Harry, tout ce qu'il voulait était rentrer chez lui mais il savait qu'il devait rester au moins trois heures de plus avant de pouvoir partir de façon socialement acceptable.

Sans que notre héros ne le remarque, Colin rendit son appareil photo invisible alors qu'il s'éloignait et l'ensorcela pour qu'il suive Harry et prenne une photo toutes les quatre secondes.

« J'ai lancé un sort à son autre appareil photo. Il essayait de prendre une photo de moi. Il a de la chance que je n'ai pas jeté de sort à celui là également », dit calmement Severus.

Les deux vieux compagnons se tournèrent vers leurs assiettes et commencèrent le repas, tout en le ponctuant de discussions amicales.

Lorsque le Gala fut terminé, Colin rentra directement à son appartement afin de développer ses photos. S'il pouvait faire le tirage avant l'édition du matin de la Gazette du Sorcier alors il pourrait les avoir en première page.

Lorsque les photos furent développées, il fut surpris de découvrir que pendant le repas il semblait qu'une des mains de Snape se trouvait sur la cuisse de Harry, pendant un long moment apparemment, vu le nombre de photos qu'il avait de ça, et plutôt haut sur la cuisse en plus. Il avait même une photo de la main de Harry qui couvrait celle de Snape alors qu'il semblait être plongé dans une conversation avec Hermione Granger sur sa droite. Sur la photo suivante, leurs doigts étaient enlacés.

Colin rougit. Ce n'était pas possible que qui que ce soit l'ait remarqué. Ils étaient cachés par la nappe, seul l'appareil photo de Colin avait été témoin de cet événement monumental.

Une des dernières séries de clichés fait par son appareil photo invisible avait été prise à l'extérieur. Harry et Severus étaient séparés de quelques centimètres et se regardaient l'un l'autre avec intensité, chacun affichant un petit sourire sur le visage. Ce qui restait de rougissement sur leurs joues indiqua à Colin qu'il avait raté de peu un baiser.

Il rougit d'un merveilleux rouge Gryffondor. C'était un moment vraiment intime, de toute évidence privé. Snape le tuerait si c'était publié, _Harry_ le tuerait.

Les gens aimeraient connaître l'amour de leur sauveur mais Colin savait que Harry était une personne très secrète, même s'il ne respectait pas cela en général. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Le lendemain matin, Harry reçu une lettre accompagnant une copie de la Gazette du Sorcier exposant son visage. Il se moqua du journal et jeta le tabloïd vers Severus, assis en face de lui à la table. Harry ouvrit la lettre. A l'intérieur se trouvait une photo de lui et Severus à l'extérieur ainsi qu'un mot avec une écriture que Harry connaissait bien.

_C'est un moment intime. Je ne peux pas, en toute bonne foi, l'utiliser._

Severus jeta un coup d'œil au journal que Harry avait jeté. Sur la première page se trouvait une des photos d'eux se tenant la main en dessous de la table avec comme légende, _« Une histoire d'amour naissante ? »_.

Harry fit un léger rictus et se tourna vers son partenaire, « Je t'avais dit que j'avais l'impression que quelque chose me suivait », commenta-t-il d'un air amusé.

« Rappelle-moi la prochaine fois d'étendre mon sortilège à tous les appareils photos de Mr Creevey. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Bon, au moins on ne doit plus s'inquiéter de la façon de mettre les gens au courant. On devrait l'encadrer, non ? C'est une photo plutôt jolie, je trouve. »

« Je ne fais pas dans le joli, Potter. »

Snape relança le journal vers son amant qui montrait la photo que Colin leur avait envoyé.

« Hmm, Je ne sais pas, Sev. Je pense que tu peux faire dans le joli assez bien lorsque tu t'appliques. »

Harry sourit de façon sensuelle à celui qui était son amant depuis 3 mois.

-

_The end_

-

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !**_


End file.
